Koops
Koops is a Koopa Troopa that appears in . He is a shy Koopa who lives in Petalburg with his father Koopley and girlfriend Koopie Koo. However, Hooktail begins causing mayhem a few years before the events of the game, gobbling up residents of the town. Koopley tried to stop her, but was presumably eaten up too. Koops asks to travel with Mario to both avenge his father and prove his own self-worth. His abilities are similar to Kooper in . History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Koops first appears in , seen while Mario and Goombella are travelling through Petalburg in search of the Crystal Star. He stops Mario before he leaves town, and tries to ask to join him, but shyness overcomes him and he runs away. Koops later stops Mario at the edge of town, and finally finds the courage to explain to him that his father presumably died after he went to fight Hooktail, and he wants to avenge him by beating Hooktail himself. Mario agrees to let Koops join the party, much to the annoyance of Koopie Koo who overheard the conversation. She tries to convince Koops to stay in Petalburg, but Koops refuses, and she angrily spins her shell into him and Mario, calling him a stubborn Koopa. In the field, Mario can jump on Koops' shell and send it flying forward before it comes back to him. This can not only attack enemies, but also grab items and hit Switches out of reach. Additionally, holding the Y button allows Koops to spin in place, letting Mario move around before Koops is released. In battle, he can use Shell Toss to damage a ground-bound enemy, as well as Power Shell, which costs 3 FP, to damage all ground-bound enemies. When upgraded to Super Rank, he can use Shell Shield, which costs 3 FP, to cover Mario in a giant Koopa Shell, which completely protects him from damage, though the shield can take up to 8 HP before breaking. When upgraded to Ultra Rank, he can use Shell Slam, which costs 6 FP, to damage all ground-bound enemies moreso than Power Shell. Additionally, Koops has 1 Defense, meaning he takes less damage from attacks than the other partners. However, being a Koopa Troopa, if he is hit from an aerial attack like a Goomba's Headbonk or a quake-based attack, he will be knocked over, lowering his Defense to 0 and leaving him helpless for a turn. After the game is beaten, Koops is shown living a happy life in Petalburg with Koopie Koo and Koopley, haven proven his self-worth to both them and himself. Information Physical Appearance Koops resembles a normal Koopa Troopa, though his right eyelid is always half-closed and he has a bandage over his nose. He also wears a light-blue hoodie, blue pants, and white boots. Personality As Koops' name, a play on the words "Koopa" and "oops", would imply, Koops is shy and clumsy. This is best shown when Koops tries to initially speak to Mario, but can't find the words and runs away. However, he is determined, and vows to avenge his father after he joins Mario's party. Throughout the adventure, he starts to find more self-worth and confidence, and by the end of the game, he's living a happy life with Koopley and Koopie Koo. Appearances ''Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds Koops appears in ''Paper Mario: Stolen Worlds. In this game, Wario transforms him into a Partner Card, alongside the other partners Mario recruited on his adventures. After being found, he can be used in battle. Koops' attacks from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door can all be used in Stolen Worlds, though Shell Shield now costs 5 FP. He also has an Omega Attack called Viral Shell, which costs 25% of the total FP, where he spins in his shell, damaging all ground-bound enemies and inflicting Dizziness on them for two turns. His Card Perk is being able to hide in his shell when defending, making his Defense 3 and able to defend against more damage, though he isn't immune to Defense-piercing moves. ''Super Mario Spikers Koops appears in ''Super Mario Spikers as a playable character, appearing as an Offensive-type captain. He drives around a Koopa Troopa Car on the field, though according to his bio he isn't very experienced with it. His emblem is a Green Shell with a band-aid over it, and his theme is Coup -D cal . ''Super Smash Bros. Charged Koops appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as a Partner Card summon. When summoned, he will use his Shell Shield ability to cover the summoner in a giant shell shield, blocking them from any and all damage until it breaks. He disappears afterwards. Gallery Koops.png|Koops in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Koops Partner Card.png|Koops' Partner Card Koops Spikers.png|Koops in Super Mario Spikers Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Koopas Category:Partners Category:Helpers Category:Mario Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Males Category:Paper Mario Series Partners (canon) Category:Non-fanon characters